


Опасные игры

by Danny_R



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/F, Manipulation, Suicide Attempt, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:08:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22294579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danny_R/pseuds/Danny_R
Summary: Порезанные запястья, кровь на подоле строгого платья, тонкие руки, обмывающие раны, — это у них игра такая. Смерть и любовь всегда ходят рука об руку.
Relationships: Tissaia de Vries/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	Опасные игры

Первый раз Йеннифер делает это от отчаяния.

Оказавшись в незнакомом месте, преданная родными, она действительно хочет умереть. И правда огорчается, когда приходит в себя с тряпками вокруг запястий. Но мысль о том, что эта статная, красивая, благородная женщина нянчилась с ней, как с ребенком, перевязывала ей раны, укладывала спать, не давала Йеннифер покоя. Да она не видела никогда таких прекрасных людей, не то чтобы разговаривать с ними или находиться рядом.

Ей дышать сложно, слёзы глаза застилают.

Но уже на третий день она решает, что будет жить, во что бы то ни стало. Зубами выгрызет, ногтями выдерет свой шанс на величие.

Второй раз Йеннифер делает это из упрямства.

В тот день девочки учат её превращать воду в вино. Это её первый раз, и она быстро пьянеет. Вино даёт небывалую храбрость, и ей кажется, что она может свернуть горы. Девочки учатся целоваться друг с другом, но Йеннифер интересует совсем другое… Совсем другая. Та, у которой самая грациозная осанка и мягкие, но холодные руки.

Когда Йеннифер стучится в кабинет ректорессы, она уверена в своём успехе. Она знает, что Тиссая выделяет её среди других учениц. И то, как она смотрит, как задерживает свой взгляд на лишнее мгновение, лучшее доказательство тому, что здесь что-то большее, чем интерес преподавателя к способному ученику. Йеннифер не стесняется своей внешности рядом с ней, потому что для сильной колдуньи всё материальное — пыль, а дух её сильнее, чем у кого-либо на Континенте, это она уже доказала.

Тиссая разрешает войти, но смотрит недовольно.

— От тебя пахнет вином, Свинка, — говорит она бесстрастно. — Мне придётся тебя наказать.

Йеннифер молчит.

— Чего ты хочешь? — спрашивает Тиссая.

— Вас, — отвечает она дерзко. Её сердце в этот момент сначала разбухает до размера кита, а потом съеживается к крошечный клубочек.

На секунду Йеннифер кажется, что сейчас её засмеют. Тиссая встаёт из-за стола и подходит ближе.

— И как тебе хватило наглости на подобное заявление?

Губы Йеннифер дрожат, но она не сдаётся.

— Я знаю, что нравлюсь вам.

— Ты ничего и ни о чём не знаешь, Свинка.

Глаза Тиссаи будто льдины.

В своей каморке Йеннифер снова бьёт зеркало. Она творит с собой это из упрямства, назло, чтобы сделать больно, устыдить, доказать правоту. Умирать она не собирается. Ха, не дождётесь!

Стекло режет сложнее, чем в первый раз. Сделать первый надрез долго не получается. Но вскоре кровь хлещет из открытых ран, и Йеннифер ложится на пол, улыбаясь.

Просыпается она в покоях Тиссаи. От этой мысли дыхание спирает в груди. Вокруг никакой роскоши, но всё так красиво, так аккуратно, так величественно. Матрац — не чета её соломенной подстилке. Украшения лежат на столике с зеркалом. Хочется потрогать их, лишь чуть прикоснуться, на большее она не рассчитывает. Ей пока не пристало такое носить. Но это только пока, потом она будет блистать в лучших дворах, на самых шикарных балах в самых великолепных нарядах. Ей будут целовать ноги самые могущественные мужчины, а она будет смеяться и плевать в их сторону. Потому что ей больше никто не нужен.

Тиссая не одаривает её даже взглядом и говорит только:

— Жду тебя сегодня на занятиях.

Йеннифер сжимает кулаки, чувствуя боль в запястьях. Не на это она рассчитывала, проснувшись в чужой спальне. Она злится — как так можно с ней обращаться? Она не нерадивый ребёнок, она — женщина, и она просит… нет, требует относиться к ней соответствующе.

Третий раз Йеннифер делает это по привычке.

Тиссая преувеличенно не обращает на неё ровным счетом никакого внимания, даже не наказывает за проступки. Йеннифер хочется сделать что-то такое, что разозлит Тиссаю до белого каления.

В этот день Тиссая хвалит Сабрину. Йеннифер кажется, что это исключительно для того, чтобы досадить ей. Сабрина — хорошая колдунья, но истинного величия ей никогда не достичь. Хаос подчиняется только тем, кто этот самый хаос в себе несёт, а не тот, кто с детства так отчаянно его подавляет.

Зеркала в комнате Йеннифер больше нет, поэтому она берёт украденный во время обеда нож и тупым лезвием пытается взрезать кожу. Ничего не выходит — остаются жалкие царапины. Йеннифер плачет от боли и обиды. На что она идёт, чтобы обратить на себя внимание? Неужели она до сих пор не проявила себя достойной?

Упорство побеждает, и Йеннифер постепенно чувствует, как уплывает сознание вместе с кровью, текущей по полу. Голова немного проясняется к утру, и она чувствует, что продолжает лежать на холодных камнях своей комнаты. И она понимает — Тиссая не пришла. Ей всё равно. Она устала от гадкого нрава ученицы. И то, что показалось Йеннифер любовью, было интересом к необычному уродцу.

От этих мыслей она чувствует такой приступ злобы, что на ослабевших руках, испачканных кровью, начинает искрить. Нет, я не позволю так с собой обращаться, думает она. Думает и снова теряет сознание.

В следующий раз, когда она открывает глаза, за окном уже вечер. Её не пришли искать, хотя она не пришла на занятия. Тиссая приказала. Ярость вспыхивает в голове яркой молнией боли.

И Йеннифер кричит из последних сил. Крик раздирает горло, от него закладывает уши. Она лежит на спине, изогнувшись, и орёт в потолок. Только когда голос пропадает, Йеннифер понимает, что слабость осталась, но руки полностью зажили. Она излечила себя сама, о том даже не подозревая.

Не озаботившись тем, чтобы привести платье в надлежащий вид после ночи на полу в крови, Йеннифер бежит в кабинет ректорессы. Сегодня она не спрашивает разрешения войти.

— Вы оставили меня умирать! — говорит она, сжав кулаки.

— Твои дешёвые манипуляции на меня не работают, — спокойно отвечает Тиссая. Она даже не отрывается от чтения книги. Это злит ещё сильнее.

— Вы чудовище! — сквозь слёзы произносит Йеннифер.

— Я — хороший учитель.

— Значит, вы уже многому меня научили.

— К сожалению, ты пока не умеешь держать себя в руках и бороться со своими желаниями.

— Я не хочу бороться с желаниями. — Она легко отмахивается. — Я достаточно могущественна, чтобы претворять все желания в жизнь.

— Не знаю, что первее погубит тебя, Йеннифер, — наглость и самоуверенность или крутой нрав.

Йеннифер вздёргивает подбородок.

— Пока погубить меня пытаетесь только вы.

Тиссая впервые за время разговора обращает на неё внимание. Её взгляд не жестокий, удивлённый скорее. Йеннифер улыбается — сумела-таки заинтересовать.

— Если бы я вознамерилась уничтожить тебя, от тебя в первый же день не осталось бы и песчинки.

— Вам тоже не чужда самоуверенность, Тиссая.

Губы Тиссаи дрожат на мгновение. Книга с хлопком опускается на стол.

— Убирайся, Йеннифер, пока я не вышвырнула тебя силой.

— Я ещё вернусь.

Тиссая вдруг улыбается (да так, как Йеннифер ещё ни разу не видела), как будто вот сейчас она окончательно сдалась и отпустила что-то, и говорит:

— Не сомневаюсь. Надеюсь только, что не пьяной и без кровоточащих вен.

Йеннифер с притворным послушанием кивает и уходит, широко ухмыляясь. Даже самые могущественные волшебницы поддаются на манипуляции, если очень постараться. С вином и кровью она, может, и закончила, но игра только началась. Сколько бы стен Тиссая не выставила между ними, Йеннифер их все сотрёт в порошок.


End file.
